


That's Where She'll Always Be

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Peggy recalls her secret life as Director of Shield where she met plus sized R.





	That's Where She'll Always Be

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

 

_November 1946_

_“Director, the new recruits have arrived.”_

_“Thank you, Y/N. I’ll go to the training room in just a few moments.”_

_You move to exit the room and leave the Director to her thoughts when she surprises you by yanking you back and closing the door._

_“Y/N, didn’t you hear what I said?”_

_“You said you’d go to the training room in just a few moments, Director.”_

_“Yes, but whatever shall I do in the meantime?”_

_Peggy asks as she nibbles on your ear._

_“Director…”_

_“Y/N, the door is locked. No one can hear us. You don’t have to be formal.”_

_Your knees were shaking with need as well as the rest of your body. The two of you had been dating in secret, and moments like these were very special._

_“How much time can you spare, Director to discuss these concerns?”_

_You wanted to keep the conversation going for as long as possible before you gave in. You moaned when Peggy had managed to lift you up on her desk. You loved how secured you felt in her arms._

_“Aren’t you glad, I started focusing on my upper body strength, Y/N?”_

_“Yes, very glad. Now, Director, why don’t you show me what’s on the agenda after you meet the new recruits?”_

_“How about I show you a preview for now?”_

___________________

“She’s smiling.”

The nurse says to one of Peggy’s visitors.

“I wonder where she is. What memory she’s reliving.”

Because wherever Peggy was right now, she looked at peace and so in love.

___________________

So that’s where she’ll always be. Back in that office of hers, where you’re very much alive and where her memory of those times is crystal clear.

“You’re not real, are you, Y/N?”

Peggy starts to tear up.

“Yes and no, Peggy. I am real. I was once your lover before I passed away and before you married and had children. Right now, you’re not really in this office with me. Right now, you’re in a hospice with Alzheimer’s.”

“So this is the only way I’ll ever see you again, Y/N?”

“For now, yes.”

“Then, I don’t want to leave. I’ve made so many sacrifices, I don’t want to sacrifice you. Not again. I want to stay here with you. In this office. I’m not in that hospice. I’m right here with you.”

You smile at the woman you fell in love with all those years ago. You can see how she’s barely holding on.

“Peggy, when you’re ready, I’ll be here. You just need to go back.”

“No. If I’m going anyway, I want to just be here with you. Y/N, that day you died, I was inconsolable. You literally died in my arms because there was a mole in our ranks who just started killing our agents one by one. You stepped in and took that bullet for me. Backup arrived after you had taken your last breath, and I was so angry.”

Peggy continues to walk towards you.

“You’re my best girl, Y/N. I fell in love with you and your curves. You were just so sure of yourself. So when I say I’m not leaving you again, I mean it. I’m staying. I have nothing keeping me in that room, in that bed.”

“What about your niece or your children, Peggy?”

“They’ll be just fine. I deserve to be happy. I deserve to be with you.”

You offer your hand, and she immediately takes it.

“It’s been too long, Y/N.”

“It has, Peggy. I’ve missed you so.”


End file.
